


Bees

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: If Varric had to choose one word for Malika Cadash, that word would be chaotic.
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoryFireLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/gifts).



> Prompt: BEES.

"Admit it, we're lost. You thought the front door should be here." There is a distinct lack of a front door. In fact there's no door at all, just ongoing grey stone walls in between trees.

Malika tilts her head, Carta tattoos glinting in the rain as she peers around. "Yeah, totally lost."

Varric sighs. 

Malika shrugs. "That means the enemy must be just as lost too."

This admittedly might be a point in favour of Malika's 'reason why leaders of revolutionary demon killing armies are not usually chosen by way of whichever bugger was unlucky enough to touch a magic thingy.' Instead of his Maker chosen belief.

"They live in the Keep right there. I think they know their way around." Varric points out.

"Really?" she asks, tilting her head as she contemplates that. "But I can't even find my way around Skyhold."

"You're a special case." Varric mutters a mite uncharitably. There's no sense of direction and then there's Malika Cadash.

"Look. All we have to do is get into their Keep and then we can hold them all off."

"And how exactly do you plan to get in? Not all of them followed us out. There are, if I recall, quite a few archers willing to fill us full of arrows, then there's more men who'd happily stab our arrow riddled bodies as we stumble through the gate. Oh and lets not forget the apostate that tried to incinerate you. He'd be able to finish the job on your corpse."

The smile she gives is not reassuring. The ceramic jar she pulls out of her tunic even less so.

"I borrowed this off Sera."

"Stole." Varric corrects without thinking about it. Nobody seems to have noticed the Inquisitor is a Maker damned kleptomaniac and everything and anything will make its way into her pack. Except his stuff. He only had to stab her with a pen to point out that he didn't appreciate her wandering hands. She pouted for three days and then proceeded to rob a Chantry blind as if daring him to say anything. He kept the peace if it meant he would get to keep his pens and ink.

"Same difference. Stay here."

He hums, peering out through the rain as he waits for her to return. This is either going to be spectacularly showy, or irritatingly painful. Sera doesn't seem to create traditional weapons.

Her cackle is layered over screams and Varric gives the nearest wall a wary look. Irritatingly painful apparently.

"I think now would be a great time to attack."

Varric pinches the bridge of his nose. "What did you do?"

Malika gives him a pleased look. "Bees."

Varric blinks. Bees.

He's halfway to following her up the wall before he realises that A) He really doesn't climb very well, and B) She got it off Sera. Does that mean the elf has more? How worried does he need to be?

"Does Sera have more of these bees?" he asks as casually as he can, trying not to slip down the rainslicked wall while she scampers up it like she's on a staircase.

She peers down at him, putting a hand down and hauling him over the battlements. "Nah, she gave them all to me."

Varric can't make up his mind if that's a good thing or not.

"She worked out how to make a version with wasps."

No. That's it. He's fucked.


End file.
